I Dream of Jeannie - Bezaubernde Jeannie - Unsere Jeannie
by houseghost
Summary: „Bezaubernde Jeannie", im Original „I Dream of Jeannie" – ich liebe diese Serie schon immer. Es war mein erster Kontakt mit Zauberei, noch bevor es Harry Potter überhaupt gab. Roger ist mein totaler Liebling gewesen! Die Herzlichkeit der Serie war ansteckend. Ob sie heute noch jemand kennt oder schaut, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wird das hier auch nie gelesen werden, aber wenn...
1. Chapter 1

xxx

„Bezaubernde Jeannie", oder im Original „I Dream of Jeannie" – ich liebe diese Serie schon immer. Es war mein erster Kontakt mit Zauberei, noch bevor es Harry Potter überhaupt gab. Roger ist mein totaler Liebling gewesen! Die Herzlichkeit der Serie war ansteckend. Ob sie heute noch jemand kennt oder schaut, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wird das hier auch nie gelesen werden, aber wenn irgendwer zufällig drauf stößt, wird er sich bestimmt daran erinnern. Mit einem guten Gefühl und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Keine Serie, die ich kenne, hat mich so fröhlich gemacht, so aufgeheitert. Die ganzen neuen Produktionen von heute sind einfach nicht dasselbe. Zu gefühllos, zu hektisch. Ja, ich bin altmodisch in gewisser Weise. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schlägt in mir ja doch das Herz von jemandem aus einer anderen Zeit; nur so ein komischer Gedanke xD In meiner Geschichte geht es nun um Freundschaft, Drama, Romantik, Schmerz und Trost – mein Spezialgebiet eben. Die, die meine Geschichten kennen, wissen das ;). Pairing diesmal: Roger Healey und Jeannie

Tribute to Bill Daily, der am 4.9.2018 verstarb. Wieder mal ein absolut herzlicher Mensch, der diese Welt verließ …

Und manchmal frage ich mich, es ist schon fast unheimlich, wenn ich fest an jemanden denke, wieso ist dieser Jemand plötzlich nicht mehr da?

Hier also meine Geschichte zu dem in die Jahre gekommenen Serienklassiker „I Dream of Jeannie". Da ich manche Geschichten gern für mich behalte, poste ich diese nur, weil es der Wunsch von jemandem war. Ob dieser Jemand mich eines Tages hier findet, ist ungewiss. Ich überlasse es dem Zufall. Und falls jemand anders sie liest und sich hineinfühlen kann, lasst es mich wissen.

Hinweis: Das Rating kann im Falle noch folgender Kapitel entsprechend angepasst werden.

xxx houseghost xxx

Bezaubernde Jeannie – Unsere Jeannie

Morgen würde es in allen Zeitungen stehen. Major Anthony Nelson war bei einem Testflug mit seinem Jet ums Leben gekommen.

Heute wusste es nur eine Handvoll Leute.

Roger war derjenige, der die Nachricht seiner Witwe überbrachte, die Tony erst vor wenigen Monaten geheiratet hatte. Mit traurigem Gesicht, die Hände um seine grüne Mütze gekrampft, stand er notgedrungen die Haltung wahrend vor der Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Haus. Ihm war danach, davonzulaufen und mit den Fäusten auf etwas einzuschlagen. Aber das ging nicht. Das durfte er ihr nicht antun. Zögerlich klopfte er endlich und wartete.

Jeannie öffnete. Ihr blondes Haar mit dem langen Zopf sah an diesem Tag besonders hübsch aus. Sie lächelte und ihre Zähne strahlten. „Roger! Warum kommen Sie nicht rein?"

Er war immer reingekommen. Als Tonys bester Freund brauchte er nicht klingeln. Sie wussten alles voneinander. Deshalb war Roger auch der Einzige, der wusste, dass Jeannie Zauberkräfte besaß.

„Jeannie, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Seine Stimme war schwer und noch schwerer wurde es, seinen Fuß über die Schwelle zu setzen, wissend, dass er Tony nie wiedersehen und seiner über alles geliebten Jeannie das Herz brechen würde.

Jeannie flitzte durch's Zimmer und Roger folgte ihr, die Schultern hängend, tausend Gedanken im Kopf, die sich nicht ordnen lassen wollten. Wie sie strahlte! Sie freute sich immer, wenn sie ihn sah. Wie ein aufgeregtes Kind geriet sie dann oft aus dem Häuschen, eine liebenswerte Frau, der das Alter nicht anzusehen war, der der Schalk im Nacken saß. Ein von Natur aus wohlgesonnenes, freundliches Wesen.

Vor dem Sofa blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass sie sich fasste. Heckte sie schon wieder etwas aus und hatte sie ihn bereits vergessen? Man wusste es nie so genau.

Dann hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh, setzen Sie sich doch, Major Healey. Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken? Mein Meister muss bald hier sein."

Roger schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf, dann setzte er sich. Er bekam kein Wort heraus, nur mit großer Mühe gelang es ihm zu sprechen. „Jeannie …"

Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Nicht so. Überhaupt nicht.

„Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus", bemerkte Jeannie jetzt. „Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Sie ahnte nichts.

Roger sah zu Boden. Seine Finger umklammerten hilfesuchend die Mütze. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er sie in Fetzen reißen. Was sollte er denn nur tun? Es würde ihr Leben zerstören, denn eines wusste er: Tony konnten nicht mal ihre Dschinn-Kräfte zurückholen.

„Es geht um Tony", würgte er schließlich hervor. Ihm war speiübel. Er wusste, wenn er es aussprach, würde sich alles ändern. Es würde endgültig sein. Bittere Realität.

„Tony? Was ist denn mit ihm?" Sie war neugierig, voller Eifer und Sorge.

„Er – er hatte einen Unfall. Seine Maschine ist abgestürzt. Er ist tot."

Ihr Lächeln spielte zwischen Unglauben und finsterstem Humor, in dem Glauben, er habe sie reingelegt, und erstarb kurz darauf. Sicher würde Roger nicht so einen üblen Scherz mit ihr treiben. Aber vielleicht war ihr Meister wegen etwas wütend auf sie?

„Das kann nicht sein, nicht Tony", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie nahm die Hände und biss auf ihren Nägeln herum. Aber als sie die Stille hörte, die aus Roger sprach, und sah, dass er am Boden zerstört war, begriff sie es. „Tony? Wo ist er? Ich muss ihn sehen!"

„Es ist zu spät, Jeannie. Es tut mir leid." Unendlich leid.

Sie vergaß ihre Kräfte, wollte zur Tür rennen, wollte einfach irgendwas Alltägliches tun. Zitternd am ganzen Leib stand sie da und Roger kam vom Sofa hoch. Er nahm sie fest bei den Schultern und drückte sie an sich. Es war alles, was er tun konnte, ihr Halt geben. Aber auch er bebte bis in die Knochen.

Er hielt sie fest, ein Freund, wie er es immer gewesen war. Verängstigt ließ Jeannie es zu. Ließ sich halten, schrie laut auf, weinte, brüllte sich die Fassungslosigkeit aus der Seele.

Rogers Augen waren ebenso mit schweren Tränen gefüllt. Er fühlte ihren Schmerz, ein gemeinsamer Feind, den sie nicht bezwingen konnten. Schluchzend barg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner frisch aufgebügelten Uniform. So vergingen Minuten, bis er sie zum Sofa führte und sich mit ihr im Arm hinsetzte. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn, schluchzte laut, krallte sich mit aller Gewalt in seine Jacke. Hätte sie gekonnt, wäre sie in ihn hineingekrochen. Aber sie konnte nicht Zaubern. Der Schock war zu viel. Die Trauer zu groß.

Roger hatte sich nach dem Unfall in den Innendienst versetzen lassen. Er konnte keine Raketen mehr sehen und das tosende Geräusch der startenden Triebwerke nicht ertragen. Alles hatte sich verändert. Er vermisste seinen Freund und fing an, sich zu fragen, ob er sein Leben richtig lebte. Er hatte sich ausgetobt, war es da nicht an der Zeit, dass er Wurzeln schlug? Aber eine Frau wie Jeannie war nicht so leicht zu finden. Er liebte sie auf seine Art, aber sie und Tony waren füreinander bestimmt. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er tot war.

Er stand jeden Morgen auf und machte weiter. Zur Arbeit fuhr er jetzt nur noch mit Tonys Auto, weil es ihn an ihn erinnerte. Jeannie hatte es ihm geschenkt.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sein Auto bekommen. Sie waren sein bester Freund. Er hätte es so gewollt. Und was soll ich denn mit einem Auto, wo ich mich überall hin blinzeln kann."

Aber sie blinzelte nicht mehr. Sie war wie tot.

Er besuchte sie jeden Tag. Kam auf einen Kaffee und blieb zum Frühstück, da sie nicht allein sein wollte und er sie nicht allein lassen konnte. Er fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich und wollte ihr helfen, aber das ging nicht. Also sah er einfach nach ihr, war für sie da, verbrachte Abends schweigend Stunde um Stunde neben ihr auf dem Sofa, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Tony hätte es so gewollt. Sie selbst sagte es.

Auch sein Lachen war fort. Es war nicht dasselbe wie davor, nicht mehr so unbeschwert. Und doch, wenn sie zusammen waren, sich im Arm oder an den Händen hielten, war es leichter. Hin und wieder ging für sie in einem Wolkenmeer die Sonne auf und sie konnten miteinander lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welches Kapitel ich trauriger finde. Der Tod eines geliebten Menschen hinterlässt Spuren. Es bleibt erst mal beim Drama.

houseghost

xxx

Unsere Jeannie

Kapitel 2

Es war eine weitere dieser endlos langen, trostlosen Stunden in einer horrenden Reihe aufeinanderfolgender Tage nach dem Unglück, von denen einer wie der andere zu sein schien. Roger stand in der Küche seines toten Freundes und trocknete das Geschirr vom letzten Abend ab – wie so oft war er auch gestern nach dem gemeinsamen Essen bei Jeannie geblieben, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor wie in einem schlecht gespielten Film. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren zahlreich und unerträglich. Es waren immer wieder dieselben.

 _Warum? Warum ausgerechnet Tony?_

Wäre er doch nur dabei gewesen, dann müsste er Jeannie jetzt wenigstens nicht leiden sehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht diese grausame Realität. Nicht das, was aus ihr geworden war. Sie aß kaum noch und überhäufte sich mit Vorwürfen. Aber sie traf keine Schuld. Tony war Astronaut mit Leib und Seele gewesen. Er wollte diesen Beruf ausüben. Er hatte ihn geliebt.

Roger nahm die Hand und bedeckte seine wässrigen Augen. Ihre Trauer, die er tagtäglich miterlebte, zog ihm den letzten Rest festen Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Und das um zwei Uhr morgens.

Er würde noch verrückt werden, wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte. _Gefundenes Fressen für Dr. Bellows_ , dachte er zynisch, _der mich sowieso nicht mehr aus seinen Fängen lässt_. Dieser machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, indem er jeden Tag wieder fragte, wie er sich fühlte. Wie sollte es einem schon gehen, wenn man seinen besten Freund verloren hatte, der wie ein Bruder für einen gewesen war?

 _Und wenn man als solcher verpflichtet ist, dessen Witwe beizustehen._

Ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle hervor. Was machte er hier nur? Das war nicht richtig. Er konnte so nicht weitermachen. Er konnte nicht für sie da sein, weil es ihn zu sehr quälte, dieses Haus mit all seinen Erinnerungen zu betreten. Aber Jeannie rechnete fest mit ihm. Er hörte es an ihrer Stimme, wenn sie telefonierten. Nahezu täglich rief sie ihn an, manchmal gleich am frühen Morgen. Dann unterhielten sie sich und er fragte, ob sie etwas brauchte. Meist lehnte sie ab und lud ihn dafür ein, vorbeizukommen. Auf einen Kaffee, zum Frühstück am Sonntag oder wie gestern zum Abendessen.

Der Schmerz, den er so oft zurückgehalten hatte, brach auf wie eine klaffende Wunde nach einem Hieb mit einem scharfen Schwert. Ihm war, als atmete er gar nicht mehr. Nur der bittere Geschmack des Verrats lag auf seiner Zunge; aber vielleicht ging es nicht anders. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft, was geschehen würde, wenn er ihr von jetzt an fernbliebe. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Aber hatte er wirklich alles versucht?

Er bemerkte erst, dass er weinte, als Jeannie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit seine Hand von seinem Gesicht wegzog. Beschämt wandte er sich ab und ging auf wackeligen Beinen hinaus. Im Bad wusch er sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht ab und kehrte dann zurück in die Küche.

Jeannie stand da, zerbrechlich, wunderschön, und sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Er wollte etwas sagen, konnte es jedoch nicht.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht dafür zu schämen, wenn Sie weinen."

Natürlich kam sie ihm zuvor. Es war zwar nicht das, was er zu hören gehofft hatte, aber seine rot verquollenen Augen verrieten ihn und es hatte keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen. Das musste er auch nicht – nicht bei Jeannie. Sie kannte ihn gut, schließlich hatte sie ihn in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Lebenssituationen erlebt, die er größtenteils ihr zu verdanken hatte.

Aus seinem Mund hob sich ein leises Gemurmel hervor: „Habe ich Sie geweckt?" Es machte ihn nervös, dass sie ihn so durchdringend ansah. Zaghaft bemühte er sich um ein Lächeln und war froh, als er halbwegs eines zustande brachte.

„Nein." Sie wirbelte blitzartig herum und nahm das Küchentuch, um das restliche Geschirr abzutrocknen. „Sie müssen das nicht für mich machen. Das kann ich morgen tun, wenn Sie arbeiten. Gehen Sie ins Bett und ruhen Sie sich aus."

Roger gesellte sich zu ihr und griff sich das andere Tuch. „Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen", sagte er vorsichtig, während er einen Teller nahm und ihn abrieb.

Schweigend machten sie sich über den Rest der Arbeit her. Roger musste zugeben, dass er Hausarbeit immer lästig gefunden hatte. Er war zwar ein ganz akzeptabler Koch, aber das Saubermachen hinterher schob er immer auf.

Als er probehalber einmal mit Tony zusammengelebt hatte, um sich auf das Raumfahrtprogramm vorzubereiten, hatten sie einen ziemlich heftigen Streit. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich gewesen. In diesen Minuten mit Jeannie war er jedoch froh über die Ablenkung, die die Tätigkeit mit sich brachte. Es kam ihm dadurch alles leichter vor, so dass selbst die Trauer in den Hintergrund rückte.

Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatten, spürte er, wie müde er war. Viele Nächte hatte er nicht richtig geschlafen. Sie standen noch immer in der Küche. Die Anspannung im Raum hatte sich merklich gelegt, wodurch selbst die Stille zwischen ihnen erträglich geworden war. Doch allmählich wurde es Zeit, sie zu brechen.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas für Sie tun?", fragte Roger mit aufrichtiger Fürsorge.

„Sie haben schon so viel getan." Schmerz lag in ihrer Stimme. Jeannie warf sich nach vorn, legte in einer Geste der Dankbarkeit fest die Arme um seinen Leib und drückte ihr tränennasses Gesicht an seine Schulter. Was ihn vermutlich hätte überraschen sollen. Aber das tat es nicht. Sie waren enge Vertraute.

Kurz darauf ließ sie ihn los. Widerstrebend tolerierte er es. Er wusste, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinte, wenn sie ihn gehen ließ, damit er endlich ins Bett kam. Doch sie einfach mit ihrem Schmerz zurückzulassen, fiel ihm jedes Mal verdammt schwer.

Verwirrt suchte er ihren Blick, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, aber Jeannie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Schleier von Tränen lag auf ihren Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Roger", sagte sie leise.

Geknickt antwortete er: „Gute Nacht, Jeannie", und verließ dann das Haus.


End file.
